Never a dull Moment!
by JeniluvzBones
Summary: Brennan shows her true self when a friend visits her on her birthday, and Booth is caught in the middle of her wild spirit.BB Plenty of fluff, a dash of humour and a lot of smut to come!
1. The visitor

This is my first story on this site, and it will be an improved rip-off of my old story on a different site!! Please let me know what you think. It does get smutty eventually, so that is why I've classified it as M

"Come on Bones, we'll be late!" said Booth, knocking on her office door. The entire squint-squad and Booth had planned a small night out to commemorate the first anniversary of Cam's arrival to the Jeffersonian. They were going to her favourite bar for a fun night out. Angela and Hodgins were responsible for the get-together and Cam was extremely grateful at the trouble they were going through.

"I'm ready, I just need to file a couple of cases and..."

"NO YOU DON'T!" he stated, bursting into her office and dragging her out, gripping her arm firmly. He could feel her struggling to break free.

"No, Booth; seriously, I need to get that stuff done!" she whined. God, he's strong! she thought.

"For once Bones chill! Come with us, get totally hammered and don't sweat it!" he said, still looking ahead of him and dragging her behind him. Once he turned around, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow..." was all he seemed to be able to choke out. She looked absolutely stunning in a midnight blue halter-neck and a black skirt that fit her well at the hips, but flowed down to her knees and very subtly highlighted her curves.

"Come on, let's get this over with!" she said in defeat, seeming to miss the lingering gaze that Booth was giving her, which settled keenly at her cleavage.

He eventually snapped out of the trance that she placed him. He basically shoved her into the car and he went to the other side to let himself in, driving as quickly as possible to the bar.

"Whoa Booth, slow down!" she said. "What's the hurry?"

"I wanna get hammered as soon as possible and Hodgins volunteered to pay for all of the drinks!" he said smiling.

"Well I'm not getting drunk! I'm only going for Cam's sake," stated Brennan calmly.

"Oh come on Bones, FREE BOOZE!" he argued.

"I don't care. You get as drunk as you want; but I'm set on going to Russ' house tomorrow. He got out of jail yesterday and I want to see him," she said.

Booth sighed. It's not like she's going tonight, she'll be perfectly fit to drive tomorrow if she gets drunk tonight. And, she may have fun for once! He wasn't going to give up on her; she needed to have at least one carefree night without work or thought or a single thing to do with murder.

Brennan laughed as Zach and Hodgins approached the bar. They were wearing the most ridiculous looking top-hats and Hodgins had an extra one in his hand.

"Booth, we got these on Cam's request. The boys are all wearing top-hats and the girls all have to wear these!" said Hodgins, holding up pink and fluffy strap-on angel wings.

"There is no way I'm wearing those!" said Brennan, giggling at their conceded notions that she would actually accept to play this game.

"Come on, Bren!" said Angela, as her and Cam came over to join them. They were already wearing the wings and laughing.

"It's a game! You see how many people's numbers you can get wearing these ridiculous things!" said Cam.

"Ohhhh sounds fun!" said Booth, taking the hat from Hodgins and putting it on his head. He then swerved around to the bartender.

"Two rounds of shots for..." he looked back and counted everyone; "...6 people!"

"Make it 5 people!" said Brennan forcefully. "I'll just have..." Brennan looked down the bar, seeing a woman drinking an iced tea; "One of those!" she said pointing at the iced-tea. Booth sighed. This woman is impossible!

An hour and 4 iced-teas later, Brennan was laughing and having fun with everyone. She had a strange feeling and her head was dizzy, in a good way!

"Wow Bren, what the hell happened?" asked Angela. Angela was most definitely drunk, and she had no idea what got into Brennan.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were drunk!" smiled Booth to Brennan.

The bartender was walking by and heard their conversation.

"Well, there are five shots of alcohol in each Long-Island iced-tea!" he remarked.

Everyone swerved around. "LONG-ISLAND ICED TEA?" they yelled as Brennan burst into explosions of laughter. Booth smiled. She was definitely more relaxed.

"You know what I want to try?" she said.

"What?"

"That game!" she said impishly as she grabbed the wings, threw them over her shoulders and made her way to the dance-floor. Booth watched as she immediately grabbed a potential partner and started dancing with him. The man seemed ok with it and held her hips as she swung them with the music.

He felt a pang of jealousy as he watched her dance with some strange man, but he didn't let it get him down. He stood up and searched the room. He found someone he thought looked pretty cute; 

and she was definitely checking him out. He approached her and asked her to dance, which she eagerly accepted.

He, as well as the rest of the squint-squad, was on the dance-floor, dancing. Hodgins and Angela were dancing with eachother. Because of their commitment to eachother, they were excluded from this particular game, but everyone else had a partner. Zach was holding an extremely pretty woman, which totally surprised Booth. Who knew the kid had it in him! he thought, smiling to himself.

Cam was dancing with a taller man and found it hard to keep up with his dance-moves. He was obviously self-confident, and he looked pretty strong.

After a while, Booth saw Brennan teaching Zach how to slow-dance. She was smiling at his awkwardness when she told him to place a hand on her hip. After a while; Zach really did get the hang of it and was twirling Brennan around the room. Booth was impressed how the two most uptight people he had ever met were now so relaxed and obviously having a good time.

After a while, they had counted up all of the numbers they got. Cam excluded herself from the game because she went home with the guy she was dancing with. They all tried to get her to stay, fearing she may be too drunk to know what she wants; but she was the most sober of them all, and only had a couple of drinks.

Zach got five different numbers, mostly because they seen him dancing with Brennan and he became an immediate catch. But Brennan and Booth tied at 12 numbers each.

"This is too easy!" complained Brennan. "I want to make it harder!"

"Ok!" said Booth. "I bet you that you can't get... THAT guy's number!" he said, pointing at a man in a suit, who looked extremely rich.

"What, the guy with the wedding ring?"

"Uh huh!"

She pondered for a few seconds. "Ok, I will not only get his number, but within 5 minutes, I will be wearing HIS ring on the chain of MY neck!" she said.  
"IF..." she added playfully.

"If what?"

"If you get a body-shot from that girl!" she said, pointing at an extremely anal woman with her hair in a bun and glasses.

"DEAL!" he said, shaking hands.

Five minutes later, Brennan approached the bar to see Booth taking a body-shot from the woman she pointed out. She laughed at the sight of him, sucking tequila from the woman's belly.

After he took the body-shot, Booth went over to Brennan.

"I filled out my end, what about you.

Brennan held her chain, with the man's wedding ring intertwined through it.

"Nice job, Bones!" he said, smiling at the courage that the alcohol seemed to give her. "So, have you picked out anyone to go home with you?"

"Nah, I think I'll just bring you home with me!"

Booth's face dropped. Was he THAT drunk, or did she just say what he thought she said?  
"Wh... what?" he stammered.

"Well, I need someone to help me into the apartment!" she said. "Why, what did you think I meant?"

"Oh, no nothing. I just... I just didn't hear you over the music!" he stated, hoping that she couldn't read his awkwardness.

"Ok. So, you wanna get out of here?"

Brennan and Booth were laughing hard at nothing in particular as they stumbled into Brennan's apartment. Brennan was wearing Booth's hat, which was tilted sideways on her head. Both of them were helping eachother stay upright, and both of them were failing miserably. They had fallen at least four times from the taxi to the apartment.

Once they got in, Brennan went straight to the kitchen whilst Booth collapsed onto the couch. He lay comfortably for about a minute, and then he looked at his watch. It was three o' clock in the morning.

"Eh, Bones; I think I should go home!" he said.

"Awwww, you can't leave!" she protested, poking her head out the door at him and waving a bottle of vodka in her hand. Booth was already very drunk, how much worse could he get?

Brennan scooted Booth over, sitting down on the couch and putting two shot-glasses on the coffee table.

Both of them were laughing hard as Brennan failed to get the vodka into their targets, and instead spilt it all over the coffee table. "The barman made this look a lot easier" she giggled. "But it snot." She meant to say 'It's not', but her drunken state had a large effect on her pronunciation.

Booth exploded into laughter. "You said 'it snot!'"

After a while, Booth and Brennan were sitting on the back of the sofa, gazing around in awe.

"This is the best spot EVER! How come I've never done this before?" said Brennan; gazing around in amazement.

"You can see the whole living room from here" said Booth, taken aback by how incredible this area was.

Brennan laughed. "You are so WASTED!"

"You think I am but I'm snot" he said simply. He then pondered."Wait, that doesn't work!!"

"If you're not drunk, then why can't you let go of the couch?" she said impishly, nodding towards his hands, which were clutching tightly on the sofa.

"I can if I wanna!"

"Then do it!"

Booth slowly softened his grip on the sofa. He was very cautious to keep his balance as he slowly raised his hands away from the couch. He smiled in triumph when he had his hands away from the couch, as if he had just performed a magic trick.

But his moment of glory was soon diminished as he felt himself keel over and his body slam on to the cold ground behind the couch. Brennan burst into fresh fits of laughter and Booth was even laughing along.

"You fell down!" she said, pointing at him and taunting him like she was four years old.

Booth sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the sofa. She landed on top of him with a dull thud and neither of them could contain their fresh fit of childish giggles.

Their laughter slowly died down as they realised their proximity. Booth could feel his breath getting deeper as he held her gaze. Was it just him, or was she leaning in closer?

As soon as Booth could confirm beyond any reasonable doubt that she was in fact leaning in towards him, he let his hands move up and down to stroke her back as he slowly let his eyes close.

A knock at the door startled them both as Brennan basically leapt off Booth, flushing in embarrassment. She slowly got up and straightened herself up, as did Booth. She then staggered towards the door, her jaw dropping as soon as she seen the figure behind it.


	2. The beauty of deception

**Name: **Never a dull moment. (This is chapter 2.)  
**Author: **That would be me! (Jeni!)  
**Word count: **1,236  
**Rating: **M for mature scenes. This chapter ain't so bad though!  
**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I haven't stumbled across a magic lamp yet, but you can bet that when I do, my first wish will be for Bones to be mine! But for now, I just write the story.  
**Acknowledgements: **Thank you to everyone who took the time to submit a review, or who added me to their alert list. Such an honour!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Oh my God!" she said, gawking at the person behind the door.

Booth was still on the floor, trying to see the person, but unable to see him. Once he heard "Hey Temperance" he knew that it was a man. Booth was trying to think as hard as he could. The man's voice sounded strangely familiar...

"S...Sully?" said Brennan, gazing at him in awe.

"Can I come in?"

Sully didn't really give Brennan much time to process his presence, so involuntarily, she stepped aside and let him in. Sully tilted his head as he looked down at Booth.

"Hey Booth, how's it going?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yo Timmy!" he slurred in drunken cheers. "Help me up," he added, extending his arm and letting Sully pull him to his feet.

Sully looked to and fro between the two drunken people in Brennan's apartment. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'something.' Booth and I are having a drink and admiring the sofa-view we found!" she said, smiling goofily.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope. I was drunk 3 shots ago, now I'm wasted!"

Sully looked sternly at her. "Tempe, are you alright?"

"Don't call me Tempe!" she said angrily, her grin fading instantly.

"Sorry. Listen, I really need to talk to you. It's important," he said, hoping that Brennan would give him the chance.

"I can't talk right now. I'm busy!" she said.

Sully looked pretty angry. Brennan just glared at him. He had absolutely no reason to be angry at her.

"Temperance, I'm not leaving until you give me a chance to speak to you," he said, trying to keep his calm.

Brennan took a step closer to him. "I don't really think you have much of a choice there, Sully."

Sully kept his eye-contact locked with her. "I'm not leaving," he said more forcefully.

Brennan's brain was not functioning very well, but she knew the one thing that would guarantee to get rid of Sully.

"I'm with Booth now!" she said quickly.

Sully's eyes widened. "You, you are?"

"You are?" asked Booth, feeling extremely uncomfortable that he was brought into the middle of this.

Sully gave a smug smile, realising her plot. "Nice try, Temperance!" he said conceitedly. He was wondering why Brennan still had a grin on her face, as if she still had a plan.

Brennan extended her arm out violently and grabbed Booth's tie, pulling Booth near her as their lips crashed together. She immediately plunged her tongue into the depths of his mouth. A voice inside Booth's head screamed in joy, even though he knew that he was being used. It didn't seem like such a bad thing when the woman he was in infatuated with was hungrily encouraging his tongue. She slipped her arms around his neck and he lifted his arms from his sides to her waist, slipping them around and pulling her nearer. He slid his tongue against hers and he relished in her unique taste. Her tongue was so soft and smooth as it flexed around in a technique he had never experienced before. He felt his breath getting uneven as he lifted a hand to stroke her silky hair as he lost himself in her intense kiss.

He heard the door closing; it was slammed too loud to be ignored. But he didn't pull away. After a few agonising seconds, he realised that she wasn't trying to break the kiss either. In fact, she was pulling closer and being slightly more demanding with her tongue. He was more than willing to oblige as he allowed himself more depth into her mouth. He heard a muffled moan escaping her throat and he could feel her arms going from his neck and sliding down to his chest, caressing his muscles. He released a long groan as he felt her pushing him down gently onto the couch without breaking lip-contact. She sat on his lap and started straddling him, forcing him to let out another moan as she grinded her hips against his. He was quite confident that she could feel his erection pushing into her hip, and it delighted him that she seemed to respond avidly to his hard shaft pushing dominantly on her pelvis.

He was still in awe at this moment. The moment he was never sure would ever happen. The moment that he felt like he was waiting his entire life for. He was here, hips grinding against the woman that invaded his dreams every night for the past couple of months. The woman he craved every single day, and had to fight his own body's pleas to touch her.

And now he was here. And she tasted so good. She had her own taste, amongst the alcohol.

Alcohol. His brain seemed to finally be able to string a thought together.

"Wait..." he choked, wrangling his lips from hers. She looked at him, panting, with pure desire in her eyes, and then she rested her forehead on his. Even though Booth saw it as a phenomenal sensation, it made it harder for him to concentrate on what he was trying to say. Her lips were only a breath away, and every bone in his body wanted to kiss them again and just forget what he was about to say.

"We can't do this Temperance."

Brennan looked up at him. She had always wanted to kiss him and she was always afraid that this would be his reaction. Her worst nightmare was coming true, and she felt it hit her harder then she imagined.

"You… You don't want to?" she asked, even though she realised how childish she sounded, especially since her voice was high and shaking.

He looked into her eyes and smiled gently. "I do. More than anything. But we're both drunk. I just don't want it to happen, like this," he said softly, brushing away a stray strand of her hair that fell on her face. She smiled at him, and suddenly felt very embarrassed at her behaviour. She climbed off him, and turned her back to him, feeling her face heating with embarrassment.

He stood up and he put a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around to face him.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked.

She smiled softly at him, and nodded gently, looking him straight in his chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't help but admire him. Usually, she would be the level-headed one.

He leaned down, and very gently kissed her. As he pulled away, he gazed intently into her eyes, before turning around and walking out the door. She watched him leave, grinning and hoping that he will remember his speech tomorrow.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I'm not going to lie, I live a pretty shallow life, and comments really mean a lot to me. So PLEASE just leave message so as I know that you stopped by to read!


	3. A lesson in irony

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this up! Anyway, thanks for being patient and for commenting!**

**Chapter three: A lesson in irony.**

Brennan went into work, with a large pain in her head and a blank memory of everything that happened after she danced with Zach. She was thankful that she woke up alone, instead of beside some stranger, but at the same time, she couldn't shake the feeling that something happened last night, and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

She went into her office and slipped off her coat to replace it with her lab-coat. She placed her hands on her neck and pulled her hair out of the collar of the lab-coat and twisted it into a ponytail. She then strolled out of her office and up to the platform. Zach was already there, in deep concentration over a pile of bones.

"What have we got?" asked Brennan.

"Victim found in a mine, supposedly crushed by falling boulders. I checked it out, and nothing was compromised while being brought here. Dental records are being recovered for identification…" he said. "Dr. Brennan, I'd like to thank you for dancing with me, it seemed to attract women to me. It is a fascinating study which I'll have to research in further detail, but it worked!"

"Anytime Zach!" she said casually, keeping her attention on the remains. Male, late teens to early twenties; blunt-force trauma to the frontal bone and crushed pelvis indicated that he was struck by a large, heavy instrument that was not made from natural reserves. It was definitely not due to the falling boulders in the mine. "Hey, check out the mineral deposition on his femur bone…" she said, pointing to a pool of minerals.

"Due to an overdose of drugs in the system, but what would make it pool at the femur?" he asked curiously.

"It is usually due to the blood being circulated there faster than usual, which meant that the victim was running from something moments before the time of his death," she said. She finally lifted her head. "Zach?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"Do you… do you remember what else I did after I danced with you? Because my mind is completely blank!" she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Like what?"

"Well, I woke up with a wedding ring on a chain around my neck, so I'm kind of afraid I did something stupid. Do you remember anything?"

"Well, you didn't do many embarrassing things at the club, but maybe you did something after you left with Booth…"

"What about me," asked Booth, approaching the platform.

Brennan turned around to face him. She had opened her mouth to say something, but her jaw dropped as soon as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. A flashback occurred, and she remembered shoving her tongue down his throat, and him responding. The look of shock on his face indicated that he remembered as well.

"Oh fuck!" they said in unison, staring wide-eyed at eachother.

"What's wrong?" asked Zach.

Brennan turned around. "Zach, why don't you go down to Hodgins with the femur so as he can determine the drug used?" she asked, panicky from her flashback.

"Eh, yes Dr. Brennan…" he said slowly, wondering what the hell was going on. He hurried down the stairs and Brennan turned back to Booth.

"Did we…?"

"Yeah, I think so!"

She started to get flustered trying to recap on the events.

"Ok, I remember us……………… kissing, and then I wrapped my arms around you, and then… the door slammed!" she said quickly.

"Yeah I remember that too. Wait, who was at the door? Was there someone there?" he asked, wondering how he never was able to kiss her without an audience. Was it just another blackmail kiss?

"Eh, Sweetie?" called Angela, looking up at the platform.

She swerved around. Was she listening? Did she know?

"Yes, Ange?"

"Um… Sully's in your office, waiting for you!" she said.

Booth and Brennan had a sudden realization.

"Oh fuck!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Brennan entered her office, seeing Sully standing there, hands in his pockets and looking at her. His eyes were droopy, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. Brennan still didn't know exactly what happened last night, but she did know that Sully witnessed her kissing Booth, and assumed that that was the reason for the tired eyes.

She had no idea how to start this conversation. No-one wants to have _this_ conversation, but it had to be done.

"Why did you show up at my place, Sully?" she asked wearily.

He gave a smile, but it was clear that he wasn't happy. "I thought that maybe we could try again. Try get back what we used to have. I mean, do you remember how great we were together?"

She suddenly got irritated at his attitude. "Yes, Sully, I remember. I remember when we first spent the night together. I remember when you told me that you loved me. I remember being _that close _to giving you my apartment key and telling you that I loved you too. But I never got that opportunity, because I also remember you sailing away overseas for over a year. Did you really think that you could show up at my place IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT and expect me to just welcome you back with open arms?"

He was shocked at her outburst, but kept a cool head. "Listen, I know that it would take work for us to go back to the way we were, but I still love you, Temperance. I really do believe that with a little effort, we could both get back to where we were. Please, just give me another chance. Let me prove to you that I can be the person you want me to be" he said, his voice pleading her for another chance.

She said nothing. She just looked at him. The only man she even _considered _telling that she loved. Tears stung her eyes as she remembered the pain he put her through. He left her. He knew about her past, and he still left. It wasn't even like he _had _to go. He could have easily stayed. But alas, he went to the Caribbean to pursue something that had an 83.2 chance of going wrong. (At least, that's what Zach told her to comfort her after Sully left.)

"You know, Sully; I never looked back on my decision," she said definitively. "If I loved you, I would have looked back. But I didn't, because you left. Someone goes out of your life like that, they never come back in. I don't think I will ever forgive you, or even trust you for that matter" she could hear her voice breaking under the threat of tears.

"Temperance, if there's anyone that you can trust, it's me!" he said softly.

"Technically, that's not true. You were not clear with your intentions…" she said.

"What do you mean? I was always clear that I didn't want to keep working with the FBI!" he stated.

"Perhaps, but you told me that you loved me. I'm not great with 'love,' but when I asked Angela, she said 'love is forever, and it means that you wanted us to be together.' You can't just temporarily love someone, and then leave! No changies! No take-backs!" she was breaking down now, but she wouldn't let him see her cry. He had gotten too close before, and she wasn't going to let him see her vulnerable again. He lost that right over a year ago.

"Please leave," she said calmly.

"Temperance; please! No! We can talk about this" he pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's extremely _ironic_ how you seem to have a hard time leaving when I actually _want _you out," he said. She knew it was snide, but he deserved it.

Sully closed his mouth to bite back a retort. He knew that it would just make her angry. He walked outside the room slowly, "I'm not going to give up on us," he said quietly, tuning to face her.

"There is no 'us' anymore" she stated solemnly, and she shut the door in his face and went over to her desk. Even on her own, she didn't want to cry.

There was a gentle tapping on the door as it slowly opened. She didn't look up. She already knew who it was. She could hear footsteps coming closer to her and then felt a warm hand gently placed on her shoulder. The hand gave a gentle squeeze, and she looked up, her eyes glassy from tears threatening their way out.

Her eyes met with Booth's. He was able to read her sadness immediately and gently grasped her elbow, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her into a hug, but she struggled.

"Booth, I'm fine. I don't need your pity. I…" her efforts were useless and she found herself beginning to relax into his arms. There was no point in struggling with a man who could easily squeeze you to death. She allowed her forehead to fall until it was resting on his shoulder, and she found herself sobbing loudly as tears spilled from her eyes. She raised her arms to hug him back, and he held the back of her head with one hand and gently stroked her back with the other, shushing her soothingly as she cried; her sobs being muffled by his warm shoulder.

**Pssssst: If you can read this, it means that you read my story. Why don't you let me know who you are y commenting. Musie enjoys reading comments, good or bad!**


	4. Partytime!

**So sorry this took me so long. It seems my brain isn't working at full capacity when it comes to fanfiction, but I think I fixed it!**

Booth was sitting on Brennan's couch while she got ready for her date. A surge of jealousy surged over him when he remembered a couple of days ago when Angela had set her up with a guy named Will in order to keep her mind off Sully. Right now, he felt like he could kill Angela for the suggestion.

Brennan was wearing a molten gold dress that clung to her figure and shimmered beautifully in the dim light of her office. Right now, she was applying lip-gloss. He was mesmerized as he watched her slowly drag the applicator across her stunningly beautiful lips, giving them a wet, sparkling look. He could see the word 'cherry' on the container. Was it flavored? What the hell is she planning to do with flavored lip-gloss?

The shrill ringing of her office phone broke the spell and she casually walked over and pushed the loudspeaker button.

"Brennan," she said as she went back over to the mirror hanging on the opposite wall.

She turned towards the phone as soon as she heard the voice of the woman. She had a surprised and excited look on her face, her mouth open wide as the woman was singing "Footloose"

"Been working, so hard; I'm punching, my card; eight hours, for what? Oh tell me what I got..." after this point, the woman on the phone stopped and Brennan sang the next verse.

"I got this feeling, that time's been holding me down; I'll hit the ceiling, or else I'll tear up this town!" Booth had heard her sing before, but her voice sounded so much sexier in that moment. The song had stopped there and Brennan was laughing, as was the woman on the phone.

"Tempe, is Angela there?"

"Hold on one second!" she looked over at Booth and lowered her voice. "Booth, could you get Ange and bring her to my office please?" she asked, almost shaking with excitement.

As much as Booth wanted to know what the hell was going on, he left Brennan's office and went in pursuit of Angela. He looked around and found her in her office.

"Angela, Bones wants you!" he said.

"Can it wait?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Eh, I don't know. She's on the phone to someone and they were singing and then sh-"

"Wait! Go back! What were they singing?" she asked, her drab face turning into an interested one.

"Eh... Kenny Loggins. Why does that matter?"

Angela never answered the question; instead she just scurried quickly to Brennan's office. Booth followed her. _What the hell is goin on here?_

He entered the room when Angela said "Hey, Yvonne! God, it's been so long. So when do we get to see you again?"

"Well, its Cooper's birthday in a few days, so I'm flying out tonight!"

Angela gave a loud squeal and Brennan smiled widely.

"Who's Cooper?" asked Booth.

"That was one of Brennan's foster father's last name. Brennan and Eve met when she was in high-school, and she was recorded down as Temperance Cooper," explained Angela.

"Who's that?" asked Yvonne.

Angela gave an evil grin and said "That's Brennan's toy-boy!" she said cheekily.

"No he's not!" she said firmly, but still smiling broadly. "So, do you need us to pick you up at the airport tonight?"

"Yeah, if you can... Hey Booth?" asked Yvonne.

"Eh...yeah?" he replied into the speaker-phone, confused.

"Are you hot?"

Angela threw her head back in laughter and Brennan looked over at him, smiling smugly in anticipation to his reply.

"Um, well..."

"He's smokin'!" interrupted Angela.

"Okay, can't wait to meet him! See ya soon Cooper!"

"Bye Eve!" she said, and hung up the phone, before frantically pushing the buttons to make another call.

"Hey, Will. Listen, something came up and I can't make it to dinner tonight. Can we reschedule for next week?" Booth smiled widely at her call. He was starting to like Yvonne already.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Booth went over to Hodgins' work station.

"Hey Dude! You see Ange?" asked Hodgins.

"Nah, she and Bones went to collect a friend from the airport. Angela told me to tell you that she was sleeping at Bones' house tonight," he said casually. "Hey, do you know a woman called Yvonne?"

Hodgins looked up from his microscope. "Angela and Brennan's friend Yvonne?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, is she coming?" he asked excitedly.

"Okay, what the hell is up with this girl?" he asked.

"She's Brennan's best friend. She's mellow on her own, but put Ange, Brennan and Eve into a room together, and you have a recipe for chaos!" he explained. "They went clubbing once, and Ange told me that they got totally plastered, and Brennan kissed Eve," the surprised look on Booth's face urged him to continue. "Not like a peck on the cheek, but a full-on make-out session in the club!"

"How come I've never met her?" he asked.

"She's never been here before. Brennan and Angela fly out to New York and meet her every year on Brennan's birthday. It used to be Brennan's way of getting away from Russ' calls, so I guess she's not going because she patched things up with Russ," he said quickly. "Dude, do you think they'll come to the lab?" he asked.

"I don't know!" he replied. "But if she's the kind of girl Bones parties with annually, then I sure as hell hope so!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Booth went over to Hodgins' work station again after a couple of hours, with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" asked Hodgins suspiciously.

Booth held up a case file and said. "I have to get Bones' signature on this, and she isn't here!"

Hodgins looked frustrated. "You mean you have an excuse to go to her house?"

Booth grinned and nodded.

"You lucky bastard!" he commented bitterly.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Booth knocked on Brennan's front door, already hearing harsh laughter and muffled comments. He heard footsteps approaching and someone childishly shushing the girls. As soon as the door swung open, Booth's jaw dropped to the floor as soon as he saw the sight.

**You guys know the drill. I'd really love some comments. Seriously, even hate mail is cool with me; I'm not picky!! I should have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Pulling the short straw

**Ok, got this one up faster than I expected……. Enjoy!**

Brennan stood at the door in a barely-there nightdress that showed off her gorgeous long legs. The nightie was a light pink with silvery lace over it in different swirling patterns, and a bow of ribbon at the cleavage. Its fabric was slightly translucent, showing off her lacy flimsy underwear and her toned stomach. She leaned on the frame of the door and smiled at him.

"Well, hello, Booth. What are you doing here?" she asked in a flirty voice.

Booth's mouth was completely dry, as if he'd swallowed cotton. _How the hell did I miss those? _ He thought to himself, ogling her breasts, which were practically bursting from her nightdress.

"Yes Booth, those are my boobs!" she said bluntly, clicking her fingers repeatedly near her cleavage to bring his attention to her face.

He looked up at her and his face felt hot. "Eh, I have…" he trailed off and waved the case-file in his hand. He only just noticed how her hair was styled in soft tumbling curls because his eyes where...busy elsewhere. She grabbed the case-file off him and turned to go back into the house. "Come in," she muttered.

He walked in and looked around. The first thing he registered was the sweet smell, and it was not hard to find the source.

"What is with all the flowers?" he asked in amazement as he looked at the dozens and dozens of bouquets of different exotic flowers.

"Oh, that's just Sully's apology," she said, keeping her attention on the file. "It's kind of annoying; they're all going to die within a week! And the smell is sickening after a while. I think I'll just throw them out."

"Is that him?" asked a voice loudly from behind them. Booth turned around to see Angela giggling with another woman on the floor in front of the couch. She was pretty; she had blonde hair and green eyes, and she was looking approvingly at Booth.

"Yeah, that's him!" said Angela. Yvonne emitted an "Mmmm mm mm!" sound and Booth just stood self-consciously. He only then noticed that both of them were wearing slacks as pajamas, much less dressy than Brennan.

He turned to Brennan again. "Hey Bones? What's with the jammies?" he asked.

"I pulled the short straw!" she replied casually, handing him the papers and sitting down beside the girls with a bottle of booze in her hand.

Yvonne explained Brennan's statement. "The first night of us all together is a sleep-over. One of our party-games is that we all pull straws and whoever pulls the short straw has to wear the clothes that the other two pick. Angela and I have complete control over her dress-sense until I leave in three days!" she said.

"O….Kay!" he said. He then raised the papers and said "Well, I have what I need, so I'll see you-"

"Stay!" insisted Brennan, patting the area beside her on the floor for him to sit. "Have a drink with us!" she said, waving the unlabeled bottle of alcohol.

"Yeah!" said Yvonne, smiling menacingly. "You haven't lived till you've tried Tempe's 'screaming orgasm!'" This sent Angela and Eve into fits of laughter as Brennan and Booth shared and awkward glance.

"I'm fine with just beer!" he stated, pointing behind him before turning towards the fridge.

"I'll get it," called Brennan quickly, rushing past him at top speed and quickly opening the fridge and handing him the beer.

"Bones, it's not going to blow up every time I open it!" he said, chuckling.

"Why do you call her Bones?" asked Eve.

He turned around again and shrugged. "Why do you call her Cooper?" he asked casually.

"Because that's my nickname for her!" she said.

"Exactly! Bones is my nickname for her!"

Eve then looked at Brennan "And you're okay with that?"

She smiled. "I've learned when to pick my battles!" she said, sitting down beside Booth and handing the girls glasses, pouring her cocktail into them.

The three girls raised their glasses and chanted loudly.

"No time to deem, no time to think, just drink mother-fucker DRINK!" they sang, before quickly chugging down their cocktails.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After a while, Booth's head was feeling a little dizzy and he was laughing while the girls told him of previous experiences.

"… So then I pull the fire-alarm and when everyone is out of the building, Cooper changes the Head-Cheerleader Sasha's science chemicals, and Sasha's face was green for three months from the explosion. When the teachers finally found out, Cooper got an award for knowing advanced-science at a superior level!" said Eve laughing hysterically at the memory.

Booth looked over at Brennan, shocked. Everything he was being told today was completely out of character for Brennan. He had caught glimpses of the fun-loving side of her, but never anything this extreme. He had to admit that he was enjoying this side to her.

"OH MY GOD, do you remember bog-jumping??" asked Angela excitedly. There was a chorus of "Ohhh" and laughter. Angela launched into a conversation of when they were in their third year of college and they went on a trip to Ireland, got drunk and started jumping over the huge trenches of the bog they were near out of dares and bets. By the end of the story, they were all rolling around in 

laughter and Brennan stumbled to her feet and announced that she was going to the bathroom, before closing the door behind her.

Eve looked over at Booth, her eyes looking like a predator's eyes ready to pounce.

"So, Booth. Ange and Tempe have been discussing you before you came here!" she prodded.

"All good I hope," he said casually before taking another sip of his beer.

"So…what? You gay or something?" she asked, causing him to splutter out his beer.

"What?" he asked, his voice half an octave higher.

"Three years of you working with Tempe; and you've never even once tried to fuck her!" she stated. "You're either very, very blind, or very, very gay!"

"NEITHER!" he said loudly.

"Then what the hell is your problem? Have you seen her? I mean hell, even I wanna piece of that!" she said smiling while Angela smiled and nodded, humming in agreement.

"Angela!" he said, shocked.

"What? I'm not saying that I wanna piece of that, I'm just agreeing that it's pretty weird you're not into her!" she said innocently.

"Why am I even talking about this?" he muttered, more to himself than the girls.

Brennan came back into the room, sitting down beside Booth and grabbing the drink, chugging down another glass of the pink concoction.

"Bones, you have to work tomorrow!" he reminded her.

"I'll worry about that tomorrow!" she answered. "Oh, and my official birthday celebration is on Saturday night at a place I know. You're coming, right?"

"Eh, yeah! Right!" he agreed, trying not to notice the knowing stares of the other two girls. "What are you guys doing tomorrow night?"

"Completely depends!" said Angela. "The second night is never planned. Last time, we woke up the next morning in an Asian couple's basement in Virginia, with absolutely no idea how we got there!" she said cheekily.

"Okay!" he said, right before looking at his watch. Shit! 1:30 am. "Well, I'll leave you ladies to it!" he said as he got up to leave, before stammering and losing his balance and falling to the floor. The girls all giggled at him and Brennan said "Booth, there is no way in hell you'll be able to drive home tonight!"

"Well," he said "I'll get a Taxi."

"You got any money?" she asked, watching his face fall as he patted his empty pockets.

"STAY HERE!" cheered Eve.

"Yeah Booth, come on. Stay here!" said Angela. "You can bunk with Brennan!" Eve and Angela strained to stop themselves from laughing.

"EH, Bones, do you think you can spot me a couple of bucks?" he asked.

"No."

He looked at her in disbelief. "No?"

"They're right. Just stay here so as we don't have to worry about you," she said logically.

"Where do I sleep?"

"I thought we covered that!" joked Angela.

"Precisely!" answered Brennan. Eve Angela and Booth stared at her, jaw dropped. "What?" asked Eve.

"Well, Eve's on the couch, Angela's in the spare room, so logic implies that we share a bed." At the look on their faces she rolled her eyes. "I'm not suggesting sexual activities, a double bed was _invented_ to accommodate two people," she said.

Booth was stuttering useless 'um's and 'eh's, and suggested that Angela bunk with Brennan and he'll take the spare room.

"No way!" said Angela. "I'm a blanket-stealer, and I only sleep with someone after sex!" she smiled. "Have fun!" she added.

"So it's settled!" said Brennan. "But I'm not going to bed yet, we've only played a couple of games!" she said, taking out a box that looked like a board-game box, with the words 'drinking games' scribbled on the lid.

Booth sighed. Sharing a bed with a gorgeous woman in an almost see-through lacy negligee. This was going to be a long night.

**I've just place an order for extra cozy fluff-bunnies, they should be here for my next chapter!! As always, I love reviews, so please share your opinion.**


	6. Bedtime!

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is!**

"Favorite sex-position!" stated Eve loudly. Those words were written on a small card which she pulled from the box of drinking games. "I'll go first! Ummmm……probably the rugburn sex position! You next Ange!"

Ange took a small drink of her cocktail before saying "Reverse cowgirl! Bren?" Booth winced at the thought of knowing what sex position she enjoyed before they shared a bed together later on that night.

Brennan pondered for a while before saying "doggystyle" definitively. It took all of Booth's self-control not to groan at her admission.

"Okay! Booth…You're turn!" said Eve eagerly.

Booth looked dumbstruck for a few seconds, blinking madly. "Ehhh…."

"Booth is uncomfortable talking about sex; which is odd, since he doesn't seem to be fazed showing his penis!" blurted Brennan.

"BONES!" he shouted, his head whipping around to give her a warning look.

"Of course, maybe he wasn't in his right state of mind. Booth, how much did you drink before you got into the bathtub?"

"Bones, I'm warning you-"

"Oh, come on! Look at the amount they've drunk! There is no way in hell they're going to remember this!" she stated, shrugging.

"Sweetie; you've seen him naked?" asked Angela excitedly.

"It's no big deal, Ange!"

"HEY!" said Booth; obviously offended. Brennan gave a small laugh.

"I meant the fact that I saw it, Booth. Not the penis itself!" she giggled.

"Please stop saying that word, Bones."

"What? Penis?"

"_Bones!"_

"So what's it like?" Eve asked Brennan.

"Eh, I'm right here!" said Booth angrily.

"Oh; sorry. What's it like?" she asked Booth. Booth just gave a big sigh and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Can we talk about something besides my….you know!"

"Dick!"

"BONES!"

"Well, you just yelled at me when I used the technical term; I thought you'd be more comfortable with a colloquialism!" she said innocently. "Make up you're mind, Booth!"

He gritted his teeth before continuing. "Can we _please_ change the subject?" he said, as calmly as possible.

"Okay, we'll pick another card!" said Brennan. She picked up a card and it read 'favorite childhood game!'

"Hide-and-seek!" said Angela instantly. "I always kicked ass at hide-and-seek!"

"I was really good at skipping. We used to always have these weird senseless rhymes we'd chant as we'd skip. It was fun! Booth?" said Eve.

Recognizing this question as a safe one, he replied "Me and my two brothers would always play baseball when I was a kid. That's probably my favorite game."

Everyone turned around to look at Brennan expectantly. She looked up at them and said "When I was about ten, Russ and I would have this thing going on where we'd pull absolutely horrible pranks on other people because we wanted to see how much trouble we'd get into. I guess that's when I first started doing behavioral experiments. We stopped the day I pulled a prank that gave Mrs. Taylor from across the street a heart-attack."

"What did you do?" asked Angela.

"I lay on the sidewalk covered in fake blood from a joke-shop, put my legs behind my head and when she walked by, I screamed that I got hit by a car!" she said, giggling slightly.

"Ah, the good old days when you were a kid; to be flexible enough to put your legs behind your head" Eve joked wistfully.

"I can still do that!" said Brennan matter-of-factly before chugging down the rest of her cocktail from her glass. The three of them looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked; confused at why they were staring at her.

"How the hell are you still single?" asked Eve, shaking her head in disbelief.

--

After more laughter, embarrassment and booze, Brennan suggested that they go to bed since they have to be up for work the next day. Angela and Eve made a few small jokes on how Brennan seemed excited to go to bed, before retreating to their places of rest. Brennan walked in with Booth to her bedroom, and Booth looked around, admiring her modern style. He looked over at the bed and his throat went dry and he stopped in his tracks. It was a huge, four-poster king-size bed with 

lots of decorative pillows and silk duvet covers. His mind immediately imagined her spread out on top of it naked, writhing around like a porn-star.

But reality gave him the next best thing. She walked over to it and she lay down, her body still over all of the covers. She yawned and she stretched, throwing her hands over her head and sticking her chest out. Her legs were thrown to the side, away from her upper-body. One leg was stretched and the other was bent at the knee, the foot caressing her stretched leg up and down, as if trying to soothe the muscle. Her nightdress rode dangerously high up her thigh and he could see the very bottom of her boy-shorts.

When she finally stopped stretching and she relaxed her muscles, she looked over at him and smiled, patting the other side of the bed invitingly. Booth seemed to be frozen in one place. He was pretty sure that she had no idea how sexy she looked when she put on that display. He was almost positive that she didn't know how hard it was for him to not let his arousal show. He finally summoned the strength to move, and he walked over to the bed awkwardly. She got under the covers on her side and he got under too. They were both facing away from eachother, with plenty of space between them.

"You're going to get cold in that," he said, referring to her slinky night-dress.

"I'll be fine; I'm always really hot in bed." Her mind slowly caught up to how that might have sounded. "Temperature-wise," she added, blushing.

"I know!"

"You're going to be too warm in that!" she said. He had gotten into the bed, fully clothed and she was right, he was burning up.

"Well, I don't exactly bring pajamas when I come over to get some paper-work signed," he said.

"There's a pair of slacks in my bottom drawer. You can use them-I'd say they'd fit you…" she said dismissively.

He got up and he retrieved the slacks, heading towards the bathroom to get changed. He poked his head out the door to ask one more question.

"Who's are these?" he asked.

"I think they're Russ' from the last time he was here," she replied.

He sighed slightly. Well, she'd said he kissed like her brother; he might as well wear the same clothes.

--

He got back into bed quite awkwardly, again not facing her. After about ten minutes, he was starting to get bored. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep soon.

"So Sully's still trying to get back with you," he stated.

"Booth…I'm trying to sleep" she stated.

"Sorry."

There was a long silence before Brennan said "I'm making the right decision. He left; you can't just leave then come back. That's not how it works. You either leave or you stay. Right?"

Booth took in a deep breath before he spoke again. "Listen, Bones. You're right. He left; and that had to hurt. But he's trying. I've known him for a while and I really didn't think he'd come back, but he did. Because of you. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to ignore that…"

What the hell was he doing? He was in a huge bed that was _built_ for sex with a gorgeous woman who he was crazy about and he was encouraging her to go back to her ex; who just so happened to be his friend. He sat there, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him.

"You're right," she said.

He swallowed thickly. "I…I am?"

"Yes, you're right……….I am cold."

He released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in and he smiled slightly to himself. He then made a move that he knew had the possibility of him getting kicked in the balls.

He rolled over and pressed his body against her back, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head at the crook of her neck. He waited for a comment or a movement on her part, but none came. Smiling wider now, he nuzzled his forehead more comfortably in her neck and drifted off to sleep.

**Any ideas on what should happen next? Let me know! Please review. (Insert witty comment about how much you like reviews)**


	7. Believe it or not

**I know I am taking so long to review, but the amount of work I'm doing now gives me virtually no time to myself, but my work is slowing down so I hope to get more time for my stories.**

Booth's peaceful dream was interrupted as soon as he heard a short-lived high pitched noise that he wasn't familiar with. His eyes shot open and looked around the room quietly. The noise seemed to bring out his protective instinct, and he felt a sudden urgency which told him that this sound was bad.

Unable to find the source of the sound, he kept his ears acutely aware of his surroundings and kept his eyes wide, tightening his grip around his partner's waist to ensure that she would stay safe.

He heard the noise again and finally realized that it was coming from Brennan. She was whimpering in her sleep, and he briefly wondered if his grip was too tight and he was hurting her.

He felt her jump in her sleep, as if something shocked her. This small jump was followed by violent trembles that started to scare the shit out of him. He had no idea what to do. Should he wake her, or let her sleep? What the hell is making her _that_ scared? He had never felt a body shaking so hard and he knew that if he let her dream continue, her small yelps might be replaced by screams.

"Bones," he whispered, not sure exactly what he expected to happen. She turned around to face him in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder, still shivering with fear. He instinctively brought one hand to support her head and kept one hand firmly around her waist, cradling her against him and whispering comforting words to her. "Shhhhhhhh, it's okay. I'm right here. Don't worry Bones. I've got you." He wasn't sure if he was actually helping or if it was just a coincidence, but her shaking had eventually died down and her whimpering had gradually subsided. Her grip on him loosened and she was eventually sleeping peacefully again in his arms. He sighed in relief, but still curious as to what made her so frightened in the first place.

--

She had a familiar sense of the place she was, she knew that something bad was definitely going to happen here, but right now, all she could concentrate on was how her partner's face lit up as soon as she threw her jacket to the floor, snatched the mic from the stand and started belting out 'girl's just wanna have fun.' His little challenge. One of his attempts at making her comes out of her shell. For his ears only, no matter how many other people were there listening.

During the musical solos in the piece, she would jump around, dance like a crazy person and pretend he is the only one who could see her; just like their little air-banding fiasco to 'hot blooded.'

And, just like that little fiasco, something went wrong. Something bad happened to Booth - which was supposed to happen to her - _again. _Again, it was her fault that he was lying there on the ground, struggling for his life while she watched, helplessly observing him leaving her, just like everyone else in her life.

She clung onto him shaking violently. Shaking him again and again, trying to keep his eyes open, and knowing that if he closed them, he would lose his life.

She heard a whisper. "Bones." She looked back, and there he was, fear in his eyes as he looked at her. Him. She didn't have any time to rationalize the fact that she knew he couldn't be in two places at once, dying and living at the same time. All logical thoughts were washed away by the huge feeling of relief that he was right there, that he was okay.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in order to feel his beating heart, listening to his sweet whispers which assuring her that everything was going to be alright. She felt his heart beating loudly against the side of her head and she started to relax in his arms, overcome with relief as she listened to his soothing voice.

--

He found that he couldn't sleep. Not after her small freak-out nightmare. He felt obliged to stay awake, to make sure that she knew somewhere in her mind that he would be right here for her, like he always was.

He felt her turn around in his arms, so as she was no longer facing him, but she held his arm to gently pull him to her body so as they were in the same position as they were before her nightmare, as if she were subconsciously assuring him that she was alright. He felt himself relax a little more and felt her entire body go limp and boneless. He shifted closer to get comfortable and sleep consumed him yet again.

--

Brennan's eyelids fluttered open to take in her surroundings. She didn't have a hangover because this time she was prepared and she drank a small tonic that she and Hodgins made in college whereas this drink would keep you well hydrated to avoid the effects of the desiccating hangover.

She felt Booth move behind her and her eyes suddenly went from half-mast to wide in a flash. Either he had his gun in his pocket in bed or...oh dear God. Apparently, his dreams were much more pleasant than her own.

She struggled against the urge, but after feeling the heat that was now at her core, she gave in and rolled her hips backwards, grinding against his prominent erection. A tiny moan escaped her lips as her ass pressed up against his impressive bulge.

Her eyes went even wider when she heard his strangled groan, and she listened closely to his breathing. It was too shallow for him to still be asleep. Another rush of heat spread through her entire body and she found herself rotating her hips backwards again. She felt a giddy excitement when he held her tighter and ground into her as well, groaning louder this time before dropping small kisses down onto her neck. A whimper escaped her lips before she felt herself being turned to face him.

His lips attached to her instantly and he nearly lost it when he felt her open her mouth to let his tongue snake in and caress the inside of her mouth.

No words were exchanged between them in the seconds that led up to this moment. No explanation was given. No obligations were written in stone. There was just one thing that brought them to this moment. Pure, raw attraction. It was safer this way. This way, nobody got hurt, or confused, or attached.

He felt her pull away and he opened his eyes to see her looking around in confusion. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard noise. Music. Drums, to be more precise. The beat came louder and it was accompanied by more instrumentation and lyrics.

_You let me violate you,  
you let me desecrate you,  
you let me penetrate you,  
you let me complicate you,_

He immediately recognized the song and looked over at Brennan, half horrified, half amused at the irony that the song 'I wanna fuck you like an animal' was now roaring through the room. Brennan gave a small nervous smile before they both burst into fits of laughter.

When the laughter died down, Brennan slid up off the bed and went into the bathroom to get a robe to put on over her nightdress. He got up from the bed when his erection started softening considerably. They opened the door to find Eve and Angela adjusting the volume of the stereo. Both girls turned around at Brennan's loud throat-clear and they smiled.

"We found your stash!" shouted Eve. She and Angela pointed over to a large closet filled with CD's and band T-shirts which were mostly signed. In the middle stood a Gibson Les Paul customized electric guitar in pristine white covered in electric blue graffiti patterns.

"Eve picked the lock!" shouted Angela over the music.

"Would you please turn the music down!" yelled Brennan. They instantly turned it down and laughed at Booth's look of awe at the guitar. He felt his knees go weak and wanted to drop to his knees and worship its presence.

"It's cool, right?" said Angela.

"Bones, you play?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah, but not much. I started it as a pastime so as it might help me rela- PUT IT DOWN!" she shouted at Eve, causing Booth to jump back slightly in surprise.

Eve picked it up and hauled it over carelessly to Brennan, who snatched it off her, checking the neck of it for scratches.

"Show us what you got, Cooper!" said Eve excitedly, as she connected the guitar to the amp in the closet.

Brennan glared at Eve before saying "I have to get ready for work."

"Awww, come on Bren! Do your solo for that Guns n' Roses song!" encouraged Angela.

"Yeah come on Bones, You should know that it's a sin to keep a 'Les Paul' locked up without playing it once in a while. Especially when it's custom made!" He then turned on the charm-smile, which seemed to light up the entire room. Brennan's face began to soften, until she sighed deeply and put the guitar strap around her.

He smiled in triumph as Eve adjusted the sound on the amp. Ange smiled expectantly and Brennan motioned at Eve to hand her a pick. Once Eve handed it to her, Brennan gave the strings a test by lightly strumming them, before going straight into the main solo of 'November rain.' He watched hands smoothly travel up and down the neck of the guitar and how her fingers vibrated for the effect of the music. He looked up at her face, which seemed relaxed and casual but still focused as the music started to pick up it's pace to the point where Booth was convinced that her hand would fall off. The music was building into a crescendo, louder and louder, higher and higher, and her face seemed as content as it was when she was examining remains. She was playing like a pro and it seemed to calm her down.

When she had finally stopped, she had a lazy and relaxed smile on her face as Eve and Angela gave out squeals of joy which seemed to highlight Booth's hangover. It was going to be a long day.

"Come on; play-time's over," said Brennan, carefully putting the guitar back in the cupboard. "I'm going to have a shower. Oh and by the way; before you make me go to work in a cheerleader's outfit or something, remember that I have to look professional. I can't interrogate suspects looking like a member of the pep-squad." With that, she walked away to take a shower while Eve got ready for a shower in the second bathroom. Booth offered to take Angela home so as she could get ready for work, and they left her while Angela loudly hypothesized on what they might be doing tonight.

--

As Booth entered the Jeffersonian, he didn't fail to notice that Brennan's car was already in the parking lot. He had just gotten a phone call from his boss and he was extremely nervous about what he had to ask of Brennan.

Cam told him that she was in her office, so he walked in, seeing her in a wine-red shirt and a black pencil skirt with a slit running up one thigh. Very professional. Very sexy. Eve and Angela should dress her more often.

"Hey Booth," came to taunting voices from behind him. Speak of the devils. Eve and Angela were standing right behind him. He entered the office and they came in behind him, shutting the door.

"Bones, I kind of need a favor," he said, flashing his charm-smile.

She looked at him suspiciously. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Cullen called about a suspect. We don't have enough evidence to hold him and he refuses to say a word. He doesn't have a lawyer or anything, but if we ask him anything, he'll just say something snide back. Nothing we can use against him."

"What does that have to do with me?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, he's kind of a horn-dog…."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means he'll hump anything that moves," said Eve with a smile.

Booth glared at her before turning back to Brennan. "Cullen thinks that if it was a woman interrogating him, he might be more open. You know, brag about his kill. Things like that."

"So, you want me to interrogate him."

"Yeah, but you'll really have to……" - how was he going to phrase this – "turn on the charm."

"You mean-"

"Screw him," laughed Eve.

"Not screw," he emphasized. "Just…….flirt a little."

"You want me to throw myself at a killer to get him to confess?" she asked incredulously. After Booth nodded, she said "No."

"Come on, Bones. This is your case too. Don't you want this guy caught?"

"Of course I do, but I've done my work. I've identified the body and accumulated all the evidence. Why don't you get that bombshell from the FBI who Jack was attracted to? She could help."

"We tried that Bones. But like I said, he's pretty snide. He started calling her plastic and fake up to the point that she started crying. C'mon Bones….this bastard is going to walk if you don't help. Please?" Three sets of eyes were now watching her in anticipation of her answer before she sighed deeply and shrugged.

"I guess I've always been good at attracting criminals."

--

Booth, Eve and Angela watched from behind the mirror of the interrogation room as Brennan sauntered inside, hips swaying seductively and immediately catching the attention of the man inside. He was tanned and in his thirties. His hair was black with a blue streak each side of his head. Both Eve and Angela were practically drooling when they saw him. He looked over at the girls before turning his attention back to the interrogation room.

He noticed that she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she looked at the suspect. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape.

"Tyler?"

Eve and Angela looked at Booth immediately.

"That's Tyler?" asked Angela.

"Tyler James?" enquired Eve, looking back at the suspect and squinting at him. "OH MY GOD! IT IS! I haven't seen him in ages!"

"How the hell do you know him?" asked Booth, but the girls simply shushed him and looked back at the window.

"Temperance?" said Tyler in shock. Brennan regained her composure and sat down opposite him.

"I thought we agreed that this was my hemisphere now. Remember? You get everything South of the border."

Tyler smiled casually. "Well, since you keep violating our contract with your trips to Peru and Southern Africa I thought I'd come up here for a small vacation."

"How did you know about my trips? We haven't talked in about ten years."

"I have connections. This life is all about connections."

Brennan nodded slowly. "Any of those connections involve Eugene Simmons's death?"

Tyler shook his head. "You always did get right to the point. Not that I'm complaining," he said with a wink.

"You didn't answer my question," Brennan said bluntly.

"Listen, Eugene was a complete asshole, but I haven't seen him since ten yeas ago when I left America. My life is different now. I have a wife and kids. I really hope you'll meet them Temperance. I've told them a lot about you. My son is called Kyle and my daughter...she's Temperance" he said with a soft smile.

Booth looked over at the women beside him. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Angela gave a sad smile. "Believe it or not…..they were married."

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I'm going to get a new chapter of 'Love is Blind' up first.**

**WARNING: Both this story and 'love is blind' will start to get extremely angsty. If you want fluff, check out my story 'Blackout' because that is all fluff baby! **


	8. Explinations

**I know I've taken so long to write a new chapter, but all inspiration went out the door when trying to write any of my stories. But it's slowly coming back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next up is 'Love is Blind'**

--

Brennan looked over at her ex-husband incredulously.

"Wow, you have a wife. Never in my life did I peg you to be the kind to settle down and raise a family," she said with a small smile on her face.

"I settled down with you," he reminded her, eyebrows raised and smiling back at her, the same warm, charming smile he always had. It almost reminded her of another charm-smile that she has come to know and love since Tyler left.

"I don't think that counts as the same thing."

He sighed. "Well, I think it's about to end the same way. We've been separated for six months now. Temperance and Kyle are fine with it. I still get to see them a lot, but I don't know if that will last once we get divorced." There was anguish in his eyes at that moment. Her smile immediately faltered into sympathy, until she remembered why she was here.

"Is it the same reason that we split up?" she asked nonchalantly.

He smiled again. "Yeah, but it kind of happened the other way around!" he joked.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but that's not exactly why we're here," she said, standing up again and walking around the table until she was towering over him, right beside him.

His smile grew, and a playful glint was added in his eyes as he looked up at her. "Either you already knew it was me when you came in, and wanted to show me what I'm missing, or you've started being a lot more lenient in your whole professional demeanor," he said, eyeing her choice (well, not so much _choice_) of clothing.

"Eve's in town. I pulled the short straw." He would know what it meant. He met Eve on more than one occasion.

"Ah. And how is Eve?" he asked.

"Let's not get distracted, shall we?" Brennan said alluringly. "Now, you haven't exactly been nice to any of my agents. It makes us wonder if you have something to hide." She knew that he would make a remark. But she also knew that she could take it, maybe even use it against him.

"You've always enjoyed being in control haven't you?" he said, his voice playful and flirty as he eyed the slit in her skirt. "And I thought you were a physical Anthropologist. What does that have to do with the FBI anyway. If anything, they're not your agents. You're their little worker."

She bit her tongue from correcting him and telling that she was a Forensic Anthropologist. She knew that he knew that already, he was just trying to wind her up.

"Oh come on, you know me better than that," she purred, bending at the waist so as their faces were a breath apart. "I don't work for anybody. Like you said, I'm always in control baby." He grinned widely.

"You know, you're probably giving the agents behind the mirror an eyeful!" He joked. She realised that her position – bent at the waist – meant that Booth, Angela and Eve were getting a rear-view glance of her body.

She rolled her eyes and smiled with him. "It's mostly girls in there," she said, but all the same, she straightened up and sauntered to the other side of the table, sitting back down opposite him.

"May I?" he asked, pointing to the glass of water on the table.

"By all means."

He took a quick gulp before setting it down again.

"There you go, you can check my prints now," he said confidently.

"You know, Ty, Eugene would be a fairly easy target for someone with as many 'connections' as you."

"Listen. You were there the last time I ever spoke to Eugene. I even shook his hand and apologized just to make you happy. Why would I go near him after so many years?"

"It wasn't as recent as you think. His body was found a week ago. His death dates way back. In fact, it was approximately two days after our divorce."

"I was still with you after our divorce. Do you remember me sneaking out for a lengthy period of time to kill someone?"

"You could have snuck out while I was sleeping at night."

He smiled flirtatiously. "Last time I remember, we didn't do much sleeping for about a week."

She fought back a returning smile at the memory. She leaned forward towards him from her seated position opposite him.

"I know that you'd never kill someone, Ty. You're too smart for that. What I want to know is if you hired someone else to do it for you."

"Hey. I already told you, babe. I had no reason to kill him. I might have wanted him dead, but that was before the divorce. I was a happy man after it!" he winked.

Again, she kept her face in control. She briefly wondered how odd this probably sounded to Booth, but she knew that the girls would fill him in on the details.

"You threatened to kill him," she reminded him. "I was there."

"I got it wrong. I'm sorry for doubting you. But I won't apologize for doubting him. You were at his house all the time-"

"We were lab partners in Biology," she interrupted. "We had an assignment due. You didn't trust me."

"Oh, I trusted you just fine. It was him I didn't trust. He was a horn-dog, Tempe,"

"And you weren't?" she accused, anger seeping through her pores.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. You have to believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you."

She looked into his emerald eyes. "I do believe you. In a way. On some level. But it doesn't really make a difference after all this time. And it certainly isn't relevant to the case."

"Okay. You already know that I have connections. People who can give me the low-down on almost everything. I found out that Eugene's body was found days ago. And I knew that I was a big suspect. Why wouldn't I stay down South where I was safe? Why the hell would I come to America at this moment in time if I was guilty?" He smiled a triumphant smile at her expression.

She knew that he was right. She knew him well enough to know that he was smarter than that. Yet one question burned in her mind.

"Why did you come here?"

His smile immediately faltered and he swallowed thickly, looking into her eyes the way she remembered he did when they were together. She immediately knew her answer by looking at him, and it scared her.

"Someone's probably going to need this room," she said quietly, before standing up and heading for the door.

"Does that mean that I'm free to go?"

She turned towards him. "Yeah. I don't see any reason in keeping you here." She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Tempe? One more thing."

Yet again she turned to face him, seeing his gentle smile and his bright eyes.

"Have a really good birthday tomorrow."

--

Brennan walked into the observing room, where three sets of eyes immediately fixed themselves on her.

"He's free to go."

"I think that's for me to decide, Bones," Booth said, almost harshly.

"His alibi is air-tight, Booth. There's no way he had time to kill someone. Plus, he had no motive."

"He's our Prime Suspect. He can't just be let off."

"Find another Prime Suspect because he's innocent!"

Booth sighed. "Are you sure about this, Bones?" He looked into her eyes, trying to find a single trace of doubt.

"I'm positive," her eyes remained determined. He knew that she hadn't a bit of doubt in her mind.

"Okay."

"Thank you, Booth," she said quietly. She walked out the door, muttering that she had to go back to the lab.

Booth turned straight to Angela and Yvonne.

"Married? Married? As in Husband-and-Wife? Bones and… and… and that piece of slime were _married?_" He was in near hysterics.

"Easy there, Booth. It's not a big deal. And besides, it wasn't exactly a conventional marriage anyway. It was more like, 'Hey, what are you doing this weekend, because there's this cool place in Vegas with an Elvis impersonator who bonds people in Holy matrimony!'" Eve joked.

Booth shot a glance to Angela; silently demanding to know if that was true.

"Actually Eve, that wasn't exactly it…" Angela said calmly, before turning to Booth.

"Ty was Russ's best friend's little brother. Bren knew him before she knew any of us. He was a really cocky little kid, but he was Brennan's best friend from when she was ten. When Brennan got taken away by social services at 15, she never thought she would see anyone she knew again.

"It turned out that they met again in her first year in College, when she was studying anthropology. She had ended up in the same apartment as him, which she hated, because he had house parties all the time, and she rarely got any sleep. She also resented him because she knew that he got into school because of his money, not his brains. Brennan had to work for everything she got.

"After the first semester, Ty was at a risk of failing, so he begged Brennan to tutor him, since she was excelling at top-of-the-class. She agreed on the basis that he would keep house parties to a minimum. He could go out whenever he wanted, but no more house parties."

Booth gave a small smile, knowing that Brennan would have been so socially awkward at a house party that she probably would have stayed in her room and studied.

"Anyway, she found out that Tyler was actually a really smart kid. Once Brennan got him into it, he found a passion for Anthropology that he never knew he had. By the end of the second midterm break, she and Ty had developed a real close friendship once again. They both had to do a dissertation on Cultural Rituals, or something like that for their end of year exam. They were kind of fascinated and perplexed by the idea of marriage. He thought it was interesting because he didn't believe that love was the binding factor, and for her it was because she didn't believe that love was a factor at all. They did an experiment that was guaranteed to get them both top marks. They got married." Angela giggled slightly at Booth's pained cringe.

"They did a study on how well Marriage could go with friendship as the basis of commitment, rather than love. They lasted two years as a married couple before it went down the tubes."

"How?" asked Booth. It was so typically Brennan. To immerse herself in a sacred ritual for the good of scientific inquiry. He was comforted by the fact that it all fell apart. Maybe the next time she tried, it would be out of love.

"They got really close as a married couple. Commitment was one of their key factors. They couldn't see anyone else. She started acting snippy to any girl that came near him, and he thought she was cheating on him with Eugene, so he lost it. When she and he got into an argument over it, he finally confessed that he was in love with her."

Booth looked over at Eve, who was wearing the same startled expression as he was. Apparently, she wasn't exactly filled in on all the details.

"Since the experiment failed, they got a divorce, but they continued to see eachother. I was friends with her by then, and I knew that it took them a while to act normal again. They were celibate for two years and they seemed to make up for it within a week." Booth cringed again, trying to shake the image of him with his hands on her from his mind.

"So, why did they split up?" he asked.

There was a silent pause. Eve was the one who spoke this time.

"He cheated on her."

His eyes widened in surprise. "With who?"

"She never found out," Angela chimed in.

"Then how did she-"

"He told her. He couldn't take the guilt."

Booth's jaw was set in anger. "He should have thought of that before he cheated on her. Or he should have at least had the decency to tell her who it was with," he muttered bitterly.

"She didn't want to know. To be honest, I think she already knew."

"How could she already know?"

"She suspected someone who had a…… reputation, when it came to significant people in Brennan's life."

"What person?" Booth was starting to get sick of Angela evading the question.

"I have no idea. That's all Brennan told me. She had a couple of enemies in college; it could have been a number of people."

A shrill ring came from Angela's pocket. She quickly answered her phone, giving mono-syllabic answers to whoever was calling. When she hung up, she turned around.

"Cam's decided to give me and Bren the rest of the day off. I'm not needed and Zach can take over for Brennan. C'mon Eve, it might take us a while to convince Brennan to leave work early."

Eve followed Angela out the door, stopping to turn towards Booth.

"You coming?"

"Nah, I have some work to do here. Have fun tonight, though. And please don't do anything stupid. The last thing I need is to have to bail all of you out of jail or something."

"No promises," she said, smiling as she left.

--

**Next chapter is the unplanned second night. How will it go?? Tune in to find out.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated to the point where I'm almost able to float with happiness!**


End file.
